


randler's isolation

by christienneamber



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i fuckin ship rhink hardcore whoops, i wrote this for our english class, rhetts pov i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: wah i posted this originally in my tumblr acc ((tweetsauce.tumblr.com)) and i figured on posting it here too bc why not





	

Come away into the forest with me,

And wander to the peaceful sea,

Under the moonlight is where we’ll be,

If you come and wander away with me.

 

I’ll hold your hands tight if you are scared,

And just look into your eyes, a timeless stare,

I’ll run my fingers through your hair,

Just to show you how I care.

 

Together we’ll look at the star I gave you,

Like color of your eyes, cornflower blue,

This just shows how much I love you,

Bu I do wonder, do you love me too?

 

So come away to the river with me,

And wander forever, away with me,

Here we’ll find peace and solitude,

Without their judgments, and bad attitude.

**Author's Note:**

> wah i posted this originally in my tumblr acc ((tweetsauce.tumblr.com)) and i figured on posting it here too bc why not


End file.
